At The Office
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: A funny one shot about Ichigo on a quest for piece of paper. Kish is working at an office, and his rival Aoyama too. Who's paper will she chose? Rqayed T to be safe.


Title: At the Office

By: XxxDeathStarxxX and the Lone Star group

* * *

Togashi Kishu sat down at his little office desk and started to type a sail's report for his boss. He found it to be a rather boring job. The only reason he took it was because the girl he had been totally in love with since fifth grade worked there too.

She was an angel, a goddess, _the_ very image of perfection in Kish's eyes. And very much worth having to cut off his nice long skater boy hair cut and wearing a suite and tie every day instead of his usually casual torn up jeans and graphic T-shirts.

He had even been luck enoughto get an office right next to hers (after nagging his boss a little). Well, if you could even call it an office. It really was a small box separated by those gray, plastic, fuzzy, wall separators, with a small desk and swivel chair. Though he had to admit the swivel chair was kind of fun.

Kish was amazed at himself for how fast he could actually type. He stared at the screen blankly, pressing the enter key twice to start a new paragraph, and decided to take of his jacket because it was so hot that day.

Then, as though by magic 'she' came, stopping in front of _his_ office, Momomiya Ichigo! She was wearing a formal black skirt that went a little past her knees and a red blouse that matched her hair beautifully. Kish's eyes grew big and he stared at her awe struck.

"I need a piece of… _paper_." She said, turning her hair dramatically in a way that Kish found extremely sexy. Kish slowly pulled up reached out to give her a piece of paper. "I have paper." He stated.

"I don't want _your_ paper. I want _Aoyama-san's_ paper." She said swinging her hair dramatically again. Kish put his paper down and pretty much looked down in the dumps.

How he hated Aoyama! He had been his rival at trying to win Ichigo's heart since… forever! He even worked at the same office complex.

Suddenly Aoyama came into the office square thing, all shirtless with hulking muscles. "Why, hello." He said all seductively to Ichigo. "Hello, Togashi." He said glaring at Kish. "Aoyama." He replied scornfully.

"Why Masaya, do you happen to have a piece of _paper_?" Ichigo question, swinging her hair.

"I'm sorry but, **no**."

"I see, so is that how it is!?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well then, go. "

"Fine."

Just as he was about to leave, Pudding, the boss's daughter came into the room holding a laser gun. "Look what I found guys na no da!" she overly happy.

She closed one eye and started to aim at things. All of a sudden she accidentally hit the trigger and it went off, hitting Kish's hanging metal shield ornament he had gotten at a tag sale.

It bounced off it and before he could duck, hit Aoyama straight in the middle of the head. He fell to ground, dead. Ichigo gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

A figure in a black cloak with a sieve came into the office seconds later. "I am the grim reaper come to bring this worthless soul to the most bottomless pits of hell." He said in a creepy voice.

"Ah, sure. But could you make it quick, its getting kind of cramped in here with all these people." Kish said like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Sure. But remember, don't do drugs! Even the grim reaper likes to have a day off every once in a while." He said pointing at them all in turn.

He then dragged Aoyama out of the office. But then he yelled, "Oh, and tell Henry Smith on the fifth floor I'll be visiting him next week." "Sure thing!" Kish called back.

"We'll I'm leaving." Ichigo said giving Kish the 'talk to the hand' sign. Kish fell to his knees, "But I have PAPER!!"

"I don't know what her problem is. It's perfectly good paper, na no da." Said Pudding reasonably.

"Thanks Pudding-chan, but I don't think my paper will ever be good enough for Ichigo." He replied back. "You need a hug?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need some time alone."

"Alright."

Then Pudding left, taking her laser gun.

Kish was about to get up and force himself to work under the horrible rejection he had just gone through, but then Ichigo came through the office door again. "Kish, I have something to tell you. I'm sorry. It took me all this time to realize it but I don't want Aoyama's paper. I never did. I want _your_ paper."

"I have paper." He said in a dumb struck way. As he handed it to her he seemed to glow with happiness he had never felt before. So much joy welling inside of him. "Thank you." She said, then left the room. "Your welcome." He said still in his state of pure happiness.

One the other side of the wall separator the sound of a paper shredder was herd.

Ichigo walked in once again. "I need a piece of… _paper_." She swung her hair dramatically. "I have paper." Kish said giddily. "I don't want _your_ paper." She swung her hair dramatically and left. **"NOOOOO!!"** Kish yelled in despair.

And thus another day at the office.

* * *

XxxDeathStarxxX: My friends and I randomly thought it up one day at lunch. I know kinda… weird.

Kish: -crying- WHY WON'T SHE EXCEPT MY PAPER!?


End file.
